Restless Heart Syndrome
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Itachi's secret love for Sasuke is finally revealed. Feeling obligated to make his brother, his hero, happy, Sasuke goes along with it. But this love turns out to be an obsessions. Sasuke might have to give up the one thing he thought he'd always trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Full Summary: Itachi's secret love for Sasuke if finally revealed, though not before Itachi must do something tragic to free himself. Feeling obligated to make his brother, his hero, happy, Sasuke goes along with it, even though he's not sure of his own feelings. But Itachi's love turns out to be a relentless obsessions. Sasuke might give up the one thing he thought he'd always have.**

**Pairing: ItaSasu, Itachi and Sasuke**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemon, incest, slight language, disturbing scenes, ect....**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The song, Restless Heart Syndrome, belongs to Green Day. No copyright infringement intended...**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_I've got a really bad disease  
It's got me begging on my hands and knees  
So take me to emergency  
'Cause something seems to be missing_

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha; brothers, best friends, they were as close as they could get. Every minute of their lives were spent with each other, no matter where they where. It had gotten as far as sleeping together; Sasuke was 12 years old and had a perfectly good room of his own, but preferred to sleep in the same bed as his beloved older brother. Their parents saw this as just normal brotherly affection. They were actually glad that their sons got along so well, since siblings usually fought more than anything. Besides, Sasuke needed a figure like that to look up to. He was very antisocial at school, acting cold and distant to the other students, making it seem like he was the best in the world. But he was a completely different person at home with Itachi, a happy, content, energized young boy who's hero was his brother. It was astounding how different Sasuke was around Itachi, like he was two separate people. Their parents figured Sasuke must really love Itachi, and they thought that was a good thing. Sasuke was innocent, even cute, following Itachi around like a puppy.

But Itachi was a completely different story.

Itachi was 16 years old, four years old than Sasuke. For an "unruly teenager" he tolerated Sasuke through all his clinginess. He never argued with Sasuke, did everything he said, and always made sure Sasuke got what he wanted and was happy. Nobody thought that was _selfish _of Sasuke, really, it was a fine balance. Sasuke never asked his parents for material things that all the other students had, he just asked for Itachi, Itachi in general.

It turned out Itachi wanted something in return.

The signs started showing around June, and school had just gotten out for the summer. The summer was Sasuke's favorite time of the year, since he had all day to play with Itachi without the interruption of school and other people. They spent the days outside, exploring the vast forest behind their house, sitting on the huge hill watching the sunset, sometimes even staying out all night, just sleeping under the stars. It was a perfect time, and it seemed like nothing could possibly be wrong. But behind all the pretty scenery and joyful smiles, there was a want.

Behind Itachi's sheen of responsibly, maturity and bliss was a monster of lust and desire, a demon hidden in the shadows of his heart, waiting to lunge at its prey; Sasuke.

As Sasuke grew from a laughing, wobbling little boy to a growing, attractive teen, Itachi noticed just how wonderful Sasuke truly was. He was beautiful really; silky, midnight hair curtaining a flawless, moon pale face with wide watery eyes that resembled a pool in a winter evening, with that little sparkle. He had a nice body, to add to his beauty; slim and tall, but not unhealthily skinny, graced with plenty of well-built muscles. He was so graceful, practically dancing when he walked, his almost-white lily feet gliding over the floor like he was floating. When he smiled, it was like the light from heaven was showing itself in the form of a gorgeous Uchiha.

Itachi noticed all these things with acute detail, picking out every single unique look and feel of Sasuke's body and personality; Itachi knew him inside and out. He was the one who had brushed Sasuke's hair in the morning when he was too tired to do it himself, he was the one who rubbed Sasuke's sensitive wrists and fingers at night when they hurt from too much activity. Itachi was the only one who truly understood Sasuke's fragility, seeing that he needed to be taken extra care of, and given special attention. He felt as if one wrong touch and Sasuke would simply shatter in a million shimmering pieces.

These feelings that Itachi sheltered for Sasuke went unnoticed for most of his life, since Itachi hid it so well. Sasuke never noticed that Itachi's delicate and lovely caresses and touches had decreased as he got older, because he had too much of a delightful life to care if a few backrubs were missing. Itachi knew Sasuke's obliviousness was better for both of them; Sasuke didn't need the burden of knowing Itachi loved him so dearly in a way that was much more than brotherly.

Their mother and father began to suspect that summer that Itachi was harboring secret emotions nobody knew about. They saw Itachi staring at Sasuke when they went swimming in the lake in the middle of a copse of full trees. They'd strip down to their underwear and jump in the freezing water, though both of them had bathing suits. They just never wore them.

Mikoto and Fugaku would watch from the window, Itachi ogling a naked Sasuke like a piece of meat. They spent more time out there than they did in previous summers, and they began to worry what was happening in the dense forest when the brothers were alone and unsupervised by their overprotective parents.

They thought it disgusting and immoral, that a brother would feel this way for his sibling, but they couldn't just blurt out the fact they knew Itachi's carefully concealed secret.

Maybe it will solve itself, they thought. Maybe it's just a phase Itachi's going through, and he'll get over it soon. So they ignored it.

Which it just want Itachi wanted.

It was late evening on a beautiful day, cherry blossoms floating in the clear sky and landing on Sasuke's leaf-clad hair. They had spend the day creating new paths through the forest, a child's game, a game Itachi didn't mind in the least. Sasuke loved it when Itachi would hold back a tense branch for him, so it wouldn't scratch him when he walked by. He loved how Itachi would leap across a deep ditch filled with thorny brambles and then catch Sasuke when he tried to jump as well. Itachi was his everything, his _reason, _and he wouldn't give it up for the world.

They returned from their adventure with dirt on their shins and twigs in their hair, flopping down on the waving grassy hill. They sat there every night to watch the sun go down, no matter what the weather was. Now, the lake glistened under the moonlight, showing Sasuke's smiling reflection in the black water.

Itachi sat with his knees spread, Sasuke sitting between them with his back to his older brother. As the sun sunk behind the busy canopies of trees, Itachi picked the forest floor off Sasuke's hair, smoothing it down, just _touching _it. He brushed dirt and leaves from his clothes, cleaning him up enough so their parents wouldn't be too upset when their carpet was mud-treaded. Besides, they would bathe together later, anyways…

"Isn't it pretty, nii-san?" Sasuke said dreamily, leaning his head against Itachi's chest and gazing up into the orange and pink hues of the sunset.

"Always is, otouto," Itachi replied. Sasuke's voice was cute and high, but not squeaky like a girl's. It wasn't too deep, either, rough like Itachi's voice. It was almost like a sultry purr, waves of sand dribbling down a smooth stone, or paper thin pages of a book turning under nimble fingers.

"I'm sleepy…" Sasuke yawned to prove it, his eyes drooping as Itachi soothingly rubbed his sharp shoulder blades.

"We should get home soon, then, Sasuke." Sasuke's name on his lips was like honey sticking to his tongue; it tasted so good.

"Yeah…" Sasuke agreed, but made no move to get up. He would be perfectly content with sleeping in Itachi's lap outside that night, but their parents would have none of that. Strangely, they had recently forbidden them from staying out past sunset together. They said they were just worried about the dangers of the forest at night, but they had done it plenty of times before when Sasuke was even younger.

Oh well, Sasuke didn't care. Watching the night from inside with Itachi was just as good.

Itachi sighed and scooped up Sasuke into his arms, easily lifting him up and carrying him up the hill and back to their spacious house. They had no neighbors or any sign of civilization for miles. Both Sasuke and Itachi had to drive about twenty minutes to their bus stop. It was nice, the solitude, being the only humans in the area. Everything stayed beautiful and untouched by acid hands, preserved for the rightful owners of the land.

Mikoto and Fugaku were dutifully waiting for their sons in the dimmed living room, smiling slightly at the dozing Sasuke in Itachi's arms. Itachi said they'd wash later, Sasuke was already half asleep. They returned to Itachi's room, the one they shared. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he slept in his own bedroom. It was so lonely in there; he got the room with the biggest window, facing the darkest tangles of tall pines, where the wolves howled in the middle of the night and woke Sasuke up from his good dreams. The eerie light of the moon illuminated Sasuke's walls and floor with a creepy aura, as if something was about to sneak up through the large window.

Itachi's room, on the other hand, was smaller and cozier, Itachi's scent on every clean surface. There was five windows, all pretty tiny and scattered over the walls. Itachi's bed easily fit both of them with room to spare.

Itachi set Sasuke on the edge of his bed and gently shook his shoulders to wake him.

"Hmm…?"

"Get undressed, otouto, it's time for bed." Sasuke obeyed sleepily, slipping out of his dirty clothes and tossing them on the floor, where Itachi automatically pushed them into the laundry basket in the corner. Itachi watched with wide eyes as Sasuke slipped on one of his shirts, which was naturally way too big for him. It was the shirt he wore every night, the shirt Itachi kept on the post of his bed at all time, that little thing they shared.

Sasuke crawled under the covers and closed his eyes, clumsily beckoning Itachi over to him. Itachi didn't bother to change, knowing Sasuke wouldn't care. He just bounded into bed and gathered Sasuke against him, their bodies melding together. Itachi's warmth lulled Sasuke into a deep sleep, his even breathing making Itachi's chest rise and fall in rhythm with him. His breath tickled Itachi's neck, and Itachi absentmindedly stroked Sasuke's hair, which had managed to remain velvety soft through their day.

Another perfect end to a perfect day.

But also another huge boulder that crushed Itachi's self control.

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to Itachi's warm, inviting eyes. He realized that, sometime during the night, he had rolled over onto Itachi's chest, his legs sprawled out on either side of Itachi's body. He smiled brightly and Itachi did what he did every morning; he kissed Sasuke's forehead then both his cheeks while Sasuke laughed at the tickles tingling through his face.

They rolled out of bed together and Sasuke dug around in Itachi's closet for his own clothes. It was like he had permanently moved into his brother's room, and that was just fine for both of them.

As Sasuke decided to wear another one of Itachi's too big shirts, Itachi came up behind him and petted his head, clawing out more sticks and grass. Sasuke wore Itachi's clothes because it made him feel connected with him in a way that being blood related could not provide for him. Also, Itachi's scent was intoxicating, and if he was at school by himself or if Itachi was ill, he'd remember that Itachi's smell was always with him, it comforted him. Well, whenever Itachi was sick, the only thing that could comfort him was Itachi's recovery…but his clothes helped too.

"Hold one minute, ototou," Itachi dashed off to "their" bathroom and grabbed the brush off the sink. It felt light and worn in his hand, from many years of use. Sasuke once used it as a missile to dent the wall with when someone teased him at school when he was about 7.

He returned to the room and found Sasuke sitting cross-legged on the bed, Itachi's shirt stretched over his knees as he waited for his brother to come back.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called in the most cutest of voices, sounding like a needy kitten. It was apparent that he acted much younger than his age, but nobody worried about it; as long as he was happy, it didn't really matter how dependent he was on Itachi. One day, they all knew, Sasuke would need to grow up and learn how to live on his own, because one day, Itachi won't be there for him and he would have to fend for himself.

But for now, Sasuke could be reliant on Itachi all he wanted…

"Sit still and let me see if I can get these knots out," Itachi said, joining Sasuke on the bed, sitting on his knees behind his younger brother.

"'Kay!" Sasuke relaxed and let Itachi run the brush through his matted hair. He dozed slightly, the calming motions of Itachi's wrist through the brush making Sasuke feel a bit hazy. Itachi was an expert in everything to him. No matter what problem he had, Itachi could solve it and make him feel immensely better. In his mind, there was nothing Itachi couldn't do.

"What should we do today?" Sasuke asked, leaning backwards closer to Itachi, so their bodies were touching. Itachi could think of a million things to do with his beloved, stunning brother, but they were certainly dirty things that would cause Sasuke to think less of him. More than anything, he wanted Sasuke, but there was a little part of him that knew that would be impossible. Sasuke was so naïve, so cute, so clueless, the thought of him being Itachi's was almost too much to bear. But he had to make do with the bond they had now, and hope for it to progress when they got older.

He didn't care in the least that they were brothers, that didn't matter as long as they were in love. Sasuke didn't quite love him yet, well, not in the way Itachi wanted. He would have to wait until Sasuke was 18 and could move out of the house with him, or else their parents would explode. They were very old-fashioned, firm on the idea of no sex before marriage. What they would do if they found out Itachi was gay for his little brother…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying to focus on Sasuke lifting himself up onto Itachi's lap to get even closer, obviously enjoying the brushing of his glossy, almost feathery hair. He was born with naturally feminine looks, but it worked in his favor, making him incredibly gorgeous. His hair was a bit too long for his parents' liking, but Itachi just loved to comb his fingers through it. His lips were full but not overpowering the rest of his face, and in a constant shade of adorable pink. Even his eyelashes were abnormally long. He was just…perfect.

"How about we go swimming?" Itachi suggested. "It's a pretty hot day."

"Okay!" Sasuke turned his eyes left towards the window, brilliant rays of light shining through the glass. It was, indeed, a rather sweltering morning, and spending it in the cool lake in the shade of the trees sounded fantastic. The whole forest belonged to them and only them; it was their place to be together, escape reality and pretend they were the only people in the world.

After a few more minutes of silence, Itachi ceased brushing Sasuke's smoothed out locks and took his hand to help him hop off the tall bed; Sasuke was also a bit short for his age…

Mikoto and Fugaku were already up making breakfast, greeting Itachi and Sasuke as they came into the kitchen. They didn't question the fact that they had woken up so late, or that Itachi was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. They had also learned to accept Sasuke's obsession with wearing Itachi's clothes. It was just something else they might have to consider.

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table while Itachi went to join his parents to help prepare breakfast. After all, he was pretty much the only one who knew exactly what Sasuke liked to eat.

He gave the younger Uchiha a glass of milk, and while he sipped it, Itachi watched with fascination. He thought of so many things they could be doing instead…

His parents stopped bustling around the kitchen and stared at Itachi coldly, the look on his face screaming what he was really thinking. Itachi could fanaticize all he wanted, but he would never try anything too drastic…

Right?

The same thing Sasuke had for breakfast every morning was a piece of toast and two fried eggs; no matter what day it was. It was always the same thing.

But apparently, Itachi was the only one who could do it right.

Itachi set the plate in front of Sasuke, who promptly thanked him with a kiss to his cheek. Mikoto smiled nervously but Fugaku just growled to himself, refusing to look up at his two sons.

The family ate in silence, the adults thoughtfully staring off into space. Itachi took this rare moment of silence to clasp Sasuke's hand under the table. Sasuke squeezed back appreciatively, smiling under his breath. He didn't know how much his own parents disliked their close relationship; they didn't want to say anything about it in front of him, afraid of upsetting him. Sasuke was too young, temperamental and influential, and he was bound to be sad if they suddenly told him what Itachi's true intentions were.

But they didn't know for sure! They couldn't just kick out their eldest son because of something they merely suspect was going on. They would wait and watch.

* * *

A/N: I'm actually kind of happy with it. Happy birthday Itachi! This first chapter's for you! XD I've been in love with ItaSasu for a while, so I thought, what the hell? NEW STORY! Just to let you all know I'm still alive! I was feeling...detail-ish when I wrote this. Sorry for the long chapter...hopefully future chapters won't be so long...  
Restless Heart Syndrome: Green Day  
Since I love this song, the whole story is sort of going to be based around it. Hopefully I won't have too many chapters that I use up all the lyrics XD LOL That would suck. But I don't know think so, or I'll just use lyrics again. I don't know. Stay with me! Thanks for reading!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster


	2. Chapter 2

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Full Summary: Itachi's secret love for Sasuke if finally revealed, though not before Itachi must do something tragic to free himself. Feeling obligated to make his brother, his hero, happy, Sasuke goes along with it, even though he's not sure of his own feelings. But Itachi's love turns out to be a relentless obsessions. Sasuke might give up the one thing he thought he'd always have.**

**Pairing: ItaSasu, Itachi and Sasuke**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemon, incest, slight language, disturbing scenes, ect....**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The song, Restless Heart Syndrome, belongs to Green Day. No copyright infringement intended...**

**SMUT SCENE AHEAD! And some scary Itachi moments. Ye have been warned....**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Somebody take the pain away  
It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain  
So send me to the pharmacy  
So I can lose my memory_

Itachi and Sasuke retreated to the forest after breakfast, Itachi never speaking to their parents. Fortunately, Sasuke didn't notice. It was a miracle he never noticed how distant Itachi was to his parents, how they never talked, or even made any contact whatsoever. It was better that Sasuke didn't understand the hidden tension in the house between the rest of his family. The one thing they all had in common was Sasuke's happiness.

Itachi and Sasuke traveled through the trees to the lake, Itachi in the lead, warning Sasuke of upcoming ditches and branches. They memorized the path, so it didn't take long to reach the lake. It was clear and still, like a sheen of glass instead of a pool of water.

"Ohh, nii-san, it's so pretty!" Sasuke marveled, kicking off his shoes so he could dip his foot in the soothingly warm water. A few small fish tickled his toes and he giggled, swirling rivulets in the lake, mixing the shadows of the trees that decorated the surface.

He pulled off his shirt and set it in the sun so it would be warm when they returned home. Itachi stared, though inconspicuously, as Sasuke undressed to his boxers, which, he noted with amusement, were his.

"Come on, 'Tachi!" Sasuke called, waist deep in the water. Itachi followed eagerly, gliding extra close to Sasuke so their legs were touching. Itachi brushed even closer, holding his breath at how smooth and soft Sasuke's skin was. Sasuke laughed, playfully pushing Itachi away. Itachi growled at him teasingly, and Sasuke spun around and swam from his older brother, who waded after him.

A simple game of chase soon turned into something much worse.

Itachi caught his Aniki very quickly, jumping on him as they rolled together under the water. Limbs tangled with limbs, flesh pressed against flesh. Once they resurfaced, Sasuke was panting, trying to catch his breath. He glared at Itachi.

"Don't do that!" He scolded breathily, still choking a bit. "You almost drowned me!"

"Sorry, otouto," Itachi apologized, but he knew Sasuke wasn't really that angry at him.

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked away, but Itachi could see he was grinning. "Okay!" Itachi draped his arms around Sasuke's bare shoulders, and Sasuke leaned backwards into the embrace.

"Mm…Sasuke…" Itachi muttered, snuggling his head into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled even wider, taking Itachi's hand in his. They did this often; just cuddled. But Itachi felt a stone sink in the pit of his stomach, telling him this was going to go a lot farther than ever before.

But Itachi made no move to stop.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke shivered as Itachi groaned his name, for reasons he didn't understand. "Will you…will you turn around for me?

Sasuke complied, turning so they were face to face. He automatically wrapped his legs around Itachi's waist, not seeing the lust filled expression that flickered across his eyes at that motion.

Itachi sweetly kissed Sasuke's nose, then nuzzled his own nose against it. Sasuke closed his eyes and melted, just glad that his brother was paying attention to him in this way. It didn't cross his mind that it might be wrong, because he had never been shown what "sex" was. His parents protected him from it, since he had such a strong relationship with Itachi. All he felt at that moment was pleasure and contentment; true bliss.

Itachi then ghosted his lips over Sasuke's, not quite touching. A moan escaped without Sasuke's control, begging to be kissed. He had never been kissed like that before, and who better than to share it with than his brother, who knew him better than anyone? They had been so happy so far, but what could make it even better then if they kissed? Kissing meant you loved someone, right? That you wanted nothing more than to be with them? That's exactly what Sasuke wanted.

But in a different way that Itachi did.

But Itachi denied him, instead leaning down to kiss Sasuke's pale, slender neck. He bit down slightly, causing Sasuke to squeak in surprise, but quickly got used to it and let Itachi go on with his ministrations. Sasuke watched his every movement, whimpering as his neck and shoulders were covered with red and purple marks. It felt so good! Why hadn't they done this before?

"M-mo---" Sasuke tried to say, but his voice caught in his throat as Itachi lifted Sasuke out of the water and pushed him against the rocks surrounding the lake, his body almost completely revealed. Itachi gripped Sasuke's arms and licked at his small but pert nipples, and a cry erupted from Sasuke's parted lips.

"What was that?" Itachi said, his teeth closed around the bud. "Say it so I can hear, Sasuke."

"M…m-more…" Sasuke gasped, feeling more attached to Itachi than he ever had. Whatever Itachi was doing to him, it felt amazing, and he wasn't afraid to ask for more.

"As you wish…Sasuke." Itachi used one of his hands to pinch Sasuke's nipple, still energetically sucking the other one. He _knew _what he was doing was extremely wrong and dangerous; he could give Sasuke the wrong idea, he could make Sasuke grow distant from him because he was afraid of his older brother's advances.

But most of all, Itachi was worried that he wouldn't be able to stop before it got too intense. The sweet, delicious noises Sasuke was making was like music to his ears, the obvious husk of love and unacknowledged lust in Sasuke's voice digging into Itachi's heart, as well as, more even, his slowly ebbing self control. He had managed to restrain himself for so long, but strangely, it felt like all of him had just been drained. He couldn't hold on anymore. Sasuke was teasing him without even knowing he was doing it, and it was horribly mouth-watering. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he was sure something terrible was going to happen, he was sure he wouldn't even _think _about stopping his touches on his beautiful brother.

And he tried not to care.

Sasuke yanked Itachi's wet hair, gripping it in an attempt to quiet his shrieks of delight.

His mouth gaped and his eyes widened as a new sensation rushed through him; his boxers tightened at the crotch and he suddenly felt hot, like he had just been fiercely burned all over his body. It was so pleasant, he didn't want it to end. He was immensely happy that Itachi was making him feel this way, giving him such enjoyment. It was more than he could have ever asked for.

"I-Itachi!" He screamed, arching his back, his chest touching Itachi's. The pleasure racked through him like a storm, making him tremble and shake with the very force of it. It was almost too much for him. "Itachi, i-it feels good! W-what…?"

"Shh, otouto…" Itachi whispered calmly, planting soft kisses over Sasuke's chest and stomach. "It's okay, it's natural to feel good. Don't worry." Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing for his brother to take control. Even though Itachi was mentally deteriorating, he put on a mask of certainty and calmness, like he knew exactly what he was doing and how it was going to plan out, when really, he was bubbling with desire, worry, and sadness all the same time. It looked like he would just have to keep going and see what happened. Because he was absolutely positive it was too late to stop now.

Itachi bit gently around Sasuke's abdomen, then dipped his tongue into his navel. Sasuke gasped and screwed his eyes shut, breathing heavily as more unknown feelings shot through him. The tightness down below was unbearable, but it didn't know if he wanted it to stay or be released. It was so severe, he felt like he was going to explode any minute. But on the other hand, it was too fantastic for him to want it to end.

It was confusing, making his vision misty and his mind whirl. His stomach was in knots, but it wasn't the sort of pain he felt when he was sick, per say. It was more of a tightness, really, a rope being tied into unbreakable loops until it would simply rip into pieces. Would that bring him relief? Or disappointment?

"Whaa--? Itachi!!!" Sasuke screeched high and loud, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Itachi roughly palmed his dick. It felt hard, pressing against his boxers as if it was trying to escape. Water splashed around them as Sasuke writhed at the unfamiliar feeling; he had _never _been touched there, not even by himself. He didn't masturbate, as he had no idea what it was. Whether his ignorance was bad or good, nobody could tell.

"Sasuke, try not to scream so loud," Itachi said nonchalantly, though he just wished he could keep going, faster and harder, but Sasuke was too fragile at this moment. He would take it slow, at Sasuke's pace, until he got what he wanted. But it was so wonderful to be touching his obsession like this, and getting such a fantastic reaction was even better. His fingertips tingled every time he slid them down Sasuke's flushed skin. "Someone will hear."

"S-sorry, nii-san…" Sasuke blushed furiously and lowered his head, but Itachi titled his chin up so they could gaze at each other.

"It's okay," Itachi assured him, his voice low and sultry with affection. "It feels good, neh?"

"Y-yeah…" Sasuke breathed. Itachi hesitated for the shortest second before putting his hand back on Sasuke's member.

"This is your first time getting an erection…" Itachi said, more to himself than to Sasuke. He was so turned on by Sasuke's own arousal, that he was the one to cause Sasuke's first hard-on.

Sasuke didn't answer as Itachi began rubbing him again, all the while nibbling on his ear. Sasuke emitted such delicious noises, it was almost too much to bear.

"W-wait…Itachi…s-something…it feels like s-something's gonna…c-come out!" Itachi smirked, knowing his little brother was getting close to climaxing. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke's cock throbbing as it exploded in hot, milky cum, splattering over Itachi's face, screaming his name.

But it never happened.

They were interrupted by an outraged roar coming from the back of their house, and Itachi snapped his head around to see his parents in the window, getting a clear view of what they had been doing.

Shit.

It resembled a death sentence.

Mikoto and Fugaku paced the room relentlessly, their hands clasped behind their backs, their eyes lowered darkly and menacingly. They had dragged Itachi and Sasuke home, and planted them in the living room, side by side.

A death sentence.

They had even gotten dressed, and they were still wet from the lake and Sasuke was still sporting a rather impressive erection, that was very easily noticed. Itachi remained emotionless and rigid, keeping his eyes forward and his posture straight. As their parents paced, Sasuke's face was in his hands, and he was trying to quiet his sobs. He didn't understand what was going on, or why his parents were so furious. What was worse was that Itachi wasn't doing anything at all.

Itachi scowled invisibly to himself, watching Mikoto and Fugaku think of something to say to their disgraceful son. He had been caught. The terrible thing was this, the thing he had predicted. He had hoped it wouldn't be this bad, but he supposed he couldn't expect anything less.

But he would take it. He would take any punishment his parents would give him, as long as they didn't do anything to Sasuke. He knew this was coming, they had suspected something from the very beginning.

And they were finally responding to it. Itachi had always known he disliked his parents, since they didn't approve of him and Sasuke. If they got in the way, well, then, that would be a problem.

"Itachi…" Mikoto was the first to speak, and it was softly, coolly, her bird-like voice hardly raised even the slightest bit. This was like her; she never yelled, or got upset, or anything that required "stress." So seeing her with her face taut and her body tense was unpleasantly rare. "You know why we're upset with you."

"Yes," Itachi replied composedly, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I know."

"Itachi…I don't quite understand what you're trying to do here. Sasuke is…your brother."

"I'm aware of that."

"Yes, you're aware of it!!" Fugaku shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Sasuke flinched backwards at the outburst, and Itachi unashamedly put his hand on Sasuke's lower back to comfort him. This made Fugaku angrier, and Itachi smirked. "Itachi, this is wrong and immoral and disgusting and I--I can't believe y-you would---" Fugaku trailed off in outrage, turning his back again to let Mikoto take over.

Sasuke was silently sniffling into his wrist as Mikoto took a deep breath.

"Sasuke, please go to your room," she said. "We need to talk to Itachi alone." Sasuke paused, unsure if he should listen. Itachi leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear,

"Go. I'll be there in a second." Sasuke flicked his wide, teary eyes from his fuming parents to Itachi, then nodded, and shuffled away up the stairs.

Itachi turned back, his face still uncaring, his arms folded.

"Well?"

"Itachi, you're going to hurt him," Mikoto said, wringing her hands together. "You're going to scare him. Do you want that? Do you honestly want him to drift away from you because of something like this?"

"He likes it."

"You want to _believe _he likes it," Mikoto sighed, obviously trying to control her temper, while Fugaku had lost his long ago, and was now pacing and grumbling to himself. "He's your _brother, _Itachi, you can't _do _this sort of thing with him."

"Why not?"

"We forbid it."

"I'm almost an adult. I don't have to listen to you."

"As long as you live under our roof, you live under our rules."

"What if I don't live under your roof?"

"Itachi, please don't do this!" Mikoto begged; she didn't have enough fight in her to argue with Itachi.

Itachi knew it was just eating them up inside. As the oldest son, they had big things planned for him, they wanted him to get a nice, well-paying job and marry a beautiful, smart, successful, decent woman and have lots of children. Very high expectations. When they saw that Itachi had no intention of following their blueprints, they knew they had to do something, or Itachi would be lost to them forever. Itachi knew he wasn't bluffing about running away, and they knew it too. He would leave in a heartbeat, and take Sasuke with him. But that's not what Sasuke wanted.

At least, not yet.

"Don't do what?"

"You don't want this, you need to think this over!"

"I've done plenty of thinking." And so he had. As soon as Sasuke was born, he had _lots _of time to think. He wouldn't be pressing this so hard if he wasn't completely and absolutely certain about what he wanted.

"You're still so young!" Mikoto tried, willing to make any argument to change Itachi's mind. "Even if you're _sure _this what you want, you're too young to make a huge decision! Try some other things out, experiment, and you'll see this_ isn't _what you want after all."

"I'm not going to try sleeping around with women, if that's what you're implying," Itachi said robotically. "I think I'm old enough to decide just how gay I am." Fugaku made some sort of angry, spluttering noise and flung open the front door, holding it open and glaring at Itachi.

"Well, if you're so sure, then leave!" He roared.

"Fugaku…" Mikoto warned half-heartedly, but Fugaku ignored her.

"Leave our house, we don't want you here!" Itachi remained calm, not even permitting himself to speak, afraid he would say something awful if he did. He couldn't stay so nonchalant much longer, especially when his parents were being so foolish about the whole thing. They _knew _they couldn't change him, and yet they persisted on making a scene with him. Was it so bad? Really, was it that terrible? Itachi didn't think so. Maybe it would be better if he just left, making sure to come back and get Sasuke if he did…they could leave, and be happy together, and forget about their controlling parents for good.

"Fugaku, please…"

"Mikoto, I'm not going to be lenient with him any longer!" Fugaku was so mad, he was visibly shaking, and Itachi involuntarily took a step forward. "T-this…this _faggot _won't be living in our house anymore!"

Itachi lunged, flying past Mikoto and barreling into his father, tackling him to the ground with fury. They had never gone that far before, and now, Itachi was going to retaliate. He wasn't going to be denied his craving, no matter what he had to do.

Mikoto screamed as Itachi easily pinned Fugaku to the ground, flitting around them and shrieking at them to stop. But Itachi was deaf to her pleading and he mercilessly punched at his father, his eyes black with hatred. It was the first time he had actually wanted to _kill _Fugaku, his own father.

"Itachi, don't!" Itachi halted instantly as he heard Sasuke's sweet, frightened voice behind him. He turned his head to see Sasuke standing in the middle of the hallway, his hands brought to his lips in fear as he watched his family fight. There were even tears in his dark, milky eyes.

"Sasuke…" Itachi got up and left Fugaku to stand and brush himself off, his face twisted with pain and vehemence.

Itachi ran towards Sasuke, who met him halfway, sobbing loudly into Itachi's chest. Their parents didn't even try to interrupt; they didn't know what to do at this point.

"Itachi, I-I don't w-want you t-to be mad!" Sasuke wailed. "I-I'm sorry, I-I…"

"Shh, Sasuke, you didn't do anything," Itachi soothed. As soon as Sasuke needed him, he forgot all about his spat with his parents. As soon as Sasuke was in trouble, everything else wasn't important. "It's not your fault."

Sasuke's tears sparked even more detestation in him for his parents; _they _had made Sasuke cry, _they _had started everything. And now…they were going to pay.

"Maybe you two should…should just go," Mikoto suggested tiredly, her face gaunt. Fugaku wouldn't look at any of them.

Itachi didn't answer, just scooped up Sasuke into his arms and hurried upstairs, trying to replace his sneer with a comforting smile for Sasuke. He didn't want Sasuke worrying about anything, nothing at all, so he was going to do this carefully, stealthily. Sasuke wouldn't know, he would never find out. And they would finally be happy, finally not have to deal with Mikoto and Fugaku looming over them all the time.

It was going to end.

Sasuke gratefully let Itachi carry him, clutching his shirt for dear life. He didn't know what had been going on, and that's what scared him even more. What Itachi had done at the lake was wonderful! It made him happy, why should his parents be so disgusted? And what had his father possibly have said to make Itachi attack him like that? Sweet, loving, kind Itachi?

Well, whatever it was, he knew Itachi could take care of it. Itachi would make it all better, like he always did. He wasn't that worried, already feeling a bit more at ease with Itachi with him.

Itachi carried him into his room, setting him carefully down on the bed. He wiped off the tears on Sasuke's cheeks with his thumb, pushing back his mussed hair.

"It's okay, otouto," Itachi assured. "Nothing's wrong, I promise. Everything's fine."

"O-okay…nii-san…I-I believe you."

"Now come on, don't cry!" Itachi tried to distract Sasuke long enough until he fell asleep, then he would do it. He would destroy the one thing that was preventing their happiness. But he couldn't let Sasuke even _suspect _something, so he had to pretend everything truly was okay. "Tell me about that time in the winter, do you remember?"

"Y-yeah, I remember." Sasuke snuggled up to Itachi on the bed, their legs tangling together, their fingers intertwined.

"Tell me about it. You know how I love hearing it."

"B-but…you've heard it a million times!"

"Tell me a million and one."

"Well…it was two winters ago, you know…" Itachi stared behind Sasuke's head as he told the story of when there was a blizzard so terrible, their door was completely blocked by thick snow. But it was still a great day because they spent it in the dark with candles, eating week-old cookies and making up stories to keep them busy.

Sasuke told it the same way every time, but his voice was so cute when he spoke of the snow, just melting away into the memory of it.

Itachi could tell that, around the end, when the power switched back on, Sasuke was getting sleepy. His voice was getting slower, and he had to stop more often to yawn. Itachi stroked his back to speed it along, feeling Sasuke relax under his hand.

At last, Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Itachi picked his way out of Sasuke's grasp, surprised that he didn't wake him up, considering how tightly Sasuke had embraced him.

He watched Sasuke for a few more minutes, making sure he really was sleeping. He almost couldn't look away; Sasuke was probably the cutest when he was asleep, curling up tightly into a ball, though he was covered in two giant blankets. His bangs were in his face, his mouth open when he breathed.

But he had a job to do.

Itachi tiptoed across the hall to his parents' bedroom, pushing open the door as quietly as he could. He quickly adjusted to the darkness and snuck to the other side of the room to their dresser, opening the bottom left corner drawer. He sifted around inside before finding what he wanted, and pulled it out.

He ran his fingers over the sleek surface of the knife. It had never been used, and probably never would if this hadn't happened. Mikoto claimed she felt safe with it, in case some criminal broke into their house, or something…

He bet they never had to worry about their son using it.

He stood in the doorway, just stood there. Sasuke wouldn't hear a gunshot, or anything. Everything was perfect.

He turned on the light, but they didn't wake immediately. Mikoto stirred, and rubbed her eyes at the sudden brightness, sitting up and looking around.

"Itachi, what are you doing…?" She saw the knife in his hand and narrowed her eyes in confusion. Then she saw the deadly glint in his eyes, and it clicked. "Itachi, Itachi, no--!" But she never finished her sentence.

It was too easy. She was dead before she had time to blink, and that's when Fugaku woke as well, and as soon as his eyes were open, they closed again.

They didn't make a single noise, and neither did he.

Then, just for the fun of it, he stabbed them again, and again, even though they were long past dead. He wore a sadistic smile as blood splattered his face, hoping that they both went to hell, like what they said would happen to him if he continued this absurdity. That's where they would end up, for not letting him get what he wanted.

He even had figured out what he would say to Sasuke once it was all over. It was as if he had been planning this for a long time, waiting for the right moment to come along.

In a way, he had.

And now, as he stood in the dark, his eyes slits as he saw through the blackness, he reminded himself what he did this for.

He wiped the bloody knife on his hand until it was shining clean again, but didn't put it way just yet. He hadn't touched his parents, not leaving any fingerprints, or trace of him whatsoever. He washed his hands with soap a few times, then decided to douse them in bleach to get rid of the smell. His face was also clear of blood, the smell of it completely drained. He then put the knife in Fugaku's hand, deliberately his, more payback for starting this entire thing. He made sure Fugaku's hand was wrapped around it thoroughly, so it was covered in _his _fingerprints, not Itachi's.

He also changed clothes, stuffing the previous outfit into a paper bag and throwing it quietly into the crackling fireplace; it never went out, especially at night when Sasuke was the most cold.

It burned easily, the fire roaring up against the brick lining. Itachi watched for a while, making sure it was all gone before smiling to himself.

Done.

* * *

A/N: Well. There you go. Finally, an update. Happy birthday Kushina! I didn't know how to write anything for her...Naruto's mother...so I just posted something I really didn't want to post. I have writer's depression. Not writer's block, because I know exactly what I want to write. It's writer's DEPRESSION. I just don't want to update anything. So you know what I did? I answered every single one of my emails. Guess how many I had? Over 150 of them. I answered them all. I've been watching yaoi and eating skittles all day. So happy freakin' birthday Kushina. You made me do this.  
Song: Restless Heart Syndrome by Green Day

~ A very pissed Cupcake Monster


	3. Chapter 3

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Full Summary: Itachi's secret love for Sasuke if finally revealed, though not before Itachi must do something tragic to free himself. Feeling obligated to make his brother, his hero, happy, Sasuke goes along with it, even though he's not sure of his own feelings. But Itachi's love turns out to be a relentless obsessions. Sasuke might give up the one thing he thought he'd always have.**

**Pairing: ItaSasu, Itachi and Sasuke**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemon, incest, slight language, disturbing scenes, ect....**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The song, Restless Heart Syndrome, belongs to Green Day. No copyright infringement intended...**

_Chapter Three_

_I'm elated  
Medicated  
Lord knows I've tried to find a way  
To run away...._

Itachi crawled back into bed with Sasuke, gathering him into his arms, burying his nose in Sasuke's soft locks. Sasuke didn't stir, and Itachi just watched him sleep. He was so innocent and pure, and the worst part of the entire thing would be having to see Sasuke cry when he found out his parents were dead. Even if they never gave him what he wanted, if they had controlled him for his whole life, he would still cry.

But Itachi could be there to console him and dry his tears until he wasn't sad anymore, until he forgot. Until everything was better and they could love each other without interruptions. He had made that happen.

He thought of just earlier, when they were at the lake, when Itachi was touching Sasuke's sweet flesh, making him flush with desire, almost making him come with just a few touches and strokes. They could do that more, as soon as Itachi convinced Sasuke of the love he already felt deep in his heart, but didn't know how to express. Then, they would make love all the time, despite Sasuke's age. It didn't matter how young they were, or that they were brothers, all that mattered was that they were _together, _and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

After a while, the sun started to set, and Sasuke's face was bathed in moonlight. Itachi thumbed his cheek, as if preparing to wipe away the tears that he knew were coming.

Finally, at about eight o'clock, Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he stretched around Itachi, curling up farther against his chest.

"Neh, Sasuke," Itachi greeted him. He would be just as surprised as Sasuke. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke rolled off the bed and stood up, and Itachi saw that he almost forgotten about the fight that had happened hours ago, the fight that provoked Itachi to take action.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Sasuke asked, and Itachi's face remained neutral.

"I'm not sure, probably in their room. Let's go." He held out his hand; when Sasuke was going to see them, Itachi would be there with him. Sasuke had to _see _them before they left their lives forever. It never occurred to him if this could damage Sasuke mentally, seeing his parents covered in blood, dead before his eyes.

It was what he had to do, no questions asked.

Sasuke took it and they walked out of Itachi's room and down the hall. Itachi started smelling the stench of dried blood, but it looked like Sasuke didn't.

Sasuke knocked politely on the door, though it was already open a crack. When he got no answer, he pushed it open, and Itachi prepared himself for the tears.

And he got them.

Sasuke screamed, but not the kind of scream Itachi had heard hours ago. A horrified scream, one of panic and disbelief. Sadness.

Itachi feigned surprise as well, squeezing Sasuke's hand in comfort.

"W-what h-h-happened?" Sasuke stammered, scanning the room with wide eyes. They lay in the same positions Itachi had killed them in, of course. But their faces were paler, distraught as their fearful eyes remained open.

Itachi gently took Sasuke's face with his right hand and turned his head away, against his chest, so he wouldn't see.

"Look, the knife in Fugaku's hand," Itachi explained smoothly, perfectly rehearsed. "It was his fault. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"W-we didn't h-hear a-a-anything!"

"We wouldn't have." Sasuke was too shocked to question Itachi's explanation further, and he clutched his brother's shirt, crying hard. "I'm sorry, otouto…" Itachi whispered into his hair. "It's okay, shh…it's alright…" Itachi let Sasuke cry himself out, glaring at his lifeless parents with venom. Things would be much better now, and Sasuke would eventually see that.

Sasuke cried for a long time, but Itachi never got tired of it. As much as he loved Sasuke's voice, he hated it when he cried. A voice so beautiful and angelic shouldn't be choked and raspy with tears. But it was all worth it.

"I-I can't b-believe he would…" Sasuke muttered, and, without letting go of his little brother, Itachi reached behind him to his parents' nightstand and grabbed a few tissues, wiping Sasuke's face. "W-we have to…w-we…"

"Shh, don't worry about anything," Itachi told him. "I'll call the police."

* * *

The police came in a few minutes, and Itachi told Sasuke to wait in the living room while he talked to them.

"It looks like he killed our mother, then himself," Itachi said, his voice choked. He made sure to sound sad, his face twisted in disbelief as he spoke to the police. They all gave him sympathetic glances, thinking it was such a shame that he now had to take care of Sasuke all by himself. Itachi told them he was 19. He looked that old, his face sharp and mature, his voice lower than a normal 16 year old. They believed it completely.

They did some looking around, took the knife for fingerprints, but Itachi knew what they would find. Fugaku's handprints.

"But did Fugaku have a reason for doing this?" The police chief asked him, and Itachi had thought of that too.

"Today, I told them I was gay," he said. "My mother was very happy about it, completely understanding. But my father was angry with me. They argued, and Fugaku called her names, they fought…so I guess he was angrier than we thought."

"Did you hear anything?"

"Nothing at all. I never expected him to…t-to go so far!" The man nodded, thoughtful, and after a few more minutes, they left. Mikoto and Fugaku were wrapped in bags and carried away in an ambulance, the siren mute. Itachi would bury them later, because he knew Sasuke certainly didn't want a huge funeral. They had no living relatives and hardly any friends who would consider attending their funeral. No one would ever know.

Though, Itachi regretted doing this to Sasuke, who actually cared for their parents, but it would be worth it in the long run. Sasuke would thank him, one day, for getting rid of the nuisances.

"Come on," Itachi said, slowly leading Sasuke out of the room back into his room after all the police had left, telling them both they would have results by tomorrow morning.

Itachi sat Sasuke on the bed and took some more tissues, unnerved by all the crying.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Itachi murmured into Sasuke's ear. "I promise you. Don't worry."

"N-nii-san!" Sasuke cried, throwing his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi held him gratefully, patting his back. Sasuke was so naïve; it just showed how young Sasuke truly was. If it wasn't in age, it was in personality. Sasuke would always be "young" no matter how old he got.

It made things easier for Itachi. Less hassle, trying to cover things up. Sasuke trusted him enough to know what he was doing. And he wouldn't give up that trust.

Soon, Sasuke's tears ceased, and he was just dry sobbing.

"Sasuke, please breathe," Itachi said calmly. Sasuke shakily obeyed, taking a deep breath, holding it. "Let it out, now…" And he did. "Good."

Sasuke was finally done crying, so their life could begin.

"T-they can't be…" Sasuke whispered, turning his head away from Itachi's gaze.

"It's okay, Sasuke…" Itachi assured him, but he knew it would take a little more than that to make Sasuke get over it. "Come on, it'll be okay!"

"W-what are we gonna d-do?"

"I'll take care of you," Itachi said. "We'll be fine together."

"P-promise?"

"I promise." Sasuke sniffled pathetically, and Itachi gently tucked him under the covers, rubbing his head until he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Sasuke had fallen asleep easily, exhausted from crying.

The police headquarters called early, and Itachi was grateful that Sasuke was asleep, so he would hear it from Itachi personally.

"You were right," the person on the other line sighed. "Everything fits. You can come by today to pick them up…I'm very sorry."

"Thank you," Itachi said shakily, and they hung up soon after. It was too easy, Itachi thought, as he tiptoed back to his room and waited for Sasuke to wake up.

When he did, Itachi was looking at him lovingly, smiling to show him he meant it when he said everything was going to be okay.

"We can pick them up, today," Itachi said carefully.

"S-should we…bury them?"

"If you want to."

"O-outside…near the lake…" The lake, how ironic. It was there that they were found, where they discovered that their sons were more involved than they thought. But whatever Sasuke wanted, Itachi would do.

They drove to the investigation center, where bodies were opened, and fingerprints scanned.

Their parents were pale and cold, put into a polite position with their hands folded over their stomachs.

Everyone bowed at them and apologized when they walked by, saddened by the tragedy that had unfairly happened to these two children.

"Do you have any relatives?" Someone who introduced himself as Shino asked him. "To help you with arrangements?"

"We won't be having a funeral," Itachi told him. "We have no relatives, and we live a secluded life in the forest. We don't think it's necessary." He flicked his eyes towards Sasuke, and Shino nodded. "We are burying them in a special place behind our house."

"Very well," Shino led them to the morgue, keeping a watchful eye on Sasuke. Itachi could tell Shino didn't feel comfortable talking about this kind of stuff in front of such a young, immature kid. But he had no choice but to listen to Itachi, the adult in this situation. "We will have them moved in a car to your home. We will follow you there."

"Okay. Thank you very much for all your help." Shino nodded at him, and yelled for help to carry the bodies to a special van.

Sasuke remained silent the entire time, his hand clasped in Itachi's. Sasuke was anxious in this sort of place, the walls gray and depressing, the strong smell of anesthetic obvious. It was creepy.

Sasuke curled up in the front seat as they drove back, his chin on his knees. Itachi was constantly looking from him to the road.

When they returned home, their parents were brought there on stretchers and laid on their bed. Again, Itachi and Sasuke were apologized to, and wished luck. If only they knew.

When Shino left, he was giving Itachi a suspcious look. Somehow, Itachi knew Shino had looked up their files on a computer and seen his birth certificate, showing that he was only 16 years old. He wondered why Shino hadn't said anything, maybe because he thought Itachi was mature enough to make his own decisions. Because he wasn't of legal age, the police could do whatever they wanted with them. They could send them to an orphanage if they wanted. However, their parents had no will, since they were not planning on being killed so early in their lives. Even if they had, Itachi knew they wouldn't put anything in it for him. When they died naturally, they were going to give their money to Sasuke, who they thought would be well over 30 years old by that time. They were probably hoping Itachi would be dead.

But they had no will, and nothing to leave behind.

Itachi could tell Shino was going to keep an eye on them for a while, to make sure everything was okay. Of course, he wouldn't find anything but two brothers mourning their parents and trying to find a way to move on.

"Do you want to come with me?" Itachi asked when they returned home, but Sasuke shook his head. He didn't need to say why. He wasn't used to death; he was a child. He expected that his parents would last forever, and when they died, it was just a shock.

So Itachi took Mikoto first, and made two little holes in the dirt near the lake, like Sasuke had requested. He buried Mikoto, went back, and then buried Fugaku. When he reburied them, neatly and meticulously, he set a few flowers on each, for Sasuke. It wouldn't be long before these spaces would be forgotten, just a part of the earth.

He came back and found Sasuke curled up on his bed, not facing the window. He hadn't watched.

"N-nii-san…" He mumbled, his cheeks still wet.

"Do you want to go see them?" Sasuke looked away. No one they knew to ask them how they were, to want to come and visit them. They were just nobodies in the middle of the forest, where no one would discover them.

"No…" Sasuke said, his voice so low it was almost inaudible. "T-that's…okay."

"Alright, otouto." Itachi gently lay Sasuke back down on the bed, but he couldn't imagine how he could still be tired. He curled up next to him, their bodies fitting together flawlessly.

"I love you, Itachi," Sasuke said quietly, and Itachi thought he had gone to heaven.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: HAA! I updated. I'm sorry for how long it's been, but I've been really busy with school. Really. This week, I didn't get on my laptop once, because I had so much homework. I'm in highschool now...unfortunately.  
Sooooo I hope you're all not too mad at me. This was a pretty horrible chapter, but I tried. It gets interesting in later chapters, I promise.  
Please review!!!!

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Restless Heart Syndrome**

**Full Summary: Itachi's secret love for Sasuke if finally revealed, though not before Itachi must do something tragic to free himself. Feeling obligated to make his brother, his hero, happy, Sasuke goes along with it, even though he's not sure of his own feelings. But Itachi's love turns out to be a relentless obsessions. Sasuke might give up the one thing he thought he'd always have.**

**Pairing: ItaSasu, Itachi and Sasuke**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi lemon, incest, slight language, disturbing scenes, ect....**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The song, Restless Heart Syndrome, belongs to Green Day. No copyright infringement intended...**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_I think they found another cure  
All broken hearts and feeling insecure  
You'd be surprised  
What I endure  
What makes you feel so selfassured?_

The next day, both Itachi and Sasuke were supposed to go to school, but they slept in, and Itachi just didn't bother. He didn't think Sasuke would like going to school anyways. They slept extremely late, until about one in the afternoon. The curtains were tightly closed, so they weren't woken by the high sun. It was dark and cool, so they slept soundly for a rare, peaceful night. Itachi awoke randomly, not really sure why he didn't sleep well. But every time he did, Sasuke would be curled up in his arms, his forehead pressed hard against Itachi's chest, his face twisted up as he dreamt. Itachi sometimes considered waking him from his nightmare, but he never did.

So finally, when his limbs were beginning to ache from staying in bed all day, Itachi picked his way out of Sasuke's grasp and tiptoed to the bathroom.

But Sasuke was already awake, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up and stretched, his hair tousled. Itachi had to smile at the pure cuteness of his little brother.

"Where're going?" Sasuke asked sleepily and Itachi held out his hand to help Sasuke off his tall bed, since Sasuke was a bit too short for his feet to touch the ground.

"A bath. Want to take one with me?"

"Yeah…" Itachi led Sasuke into the bathroom and started the bath. They hadn't had breakfast yet, but it was a little late for that. Besides, Itachi thought pleasantly, it was just them now. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. He was sure that would speed along Sasuke's consolation process about his recently deceased parents.

He watched Sasuke undress before he did himself, staring at how…_innocent _he was. Innocent in every way possible. He didn't know anything other than what Itachi told him. Itachi could tell him he was going to grow a tail when he turned 18, and he would believe him. He shouldn't be so ignorant and gullible at his age, but Itachi _wanted _to shield him from the truth. Reality was too tough for sweet, fragile little Sasuke. His small, secluded world with Itachi was fine.

They slid into the hot water together, and Sasuke sighed, leaning his back against Itachi's chest.

"So how are you doing?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke shrugged.

"I guess…sad…"

"I know otouto, it'll be okay," Itachi promised him. "I'll take care of you."

"I know…" They sat there like that, motionless, silent. No words were needed at first. Then, Itachi picked up a bottle of shampoo and poured some onto Sasuke's head, kneading it into his silky hair. Sasuke hummed in satisfaction as Itachi massaged his scalp, dusting off the dirt that had stuck there from a few days ago, when they were at the lake.

Ahh, the lake. Itachi grinned darkly at the memory. It was bittersweet.

Itachi moved his soapy hands to Sasuke's shoulders, rubbing them softly as well. He saw Sasuke's muscles trembled under his nimble fingers, and he pressed a little harder, loving the tiny moan that escaped. He went lower and lower, until his hands were under the water, massaging Sasuke's lower back. The flesh got softer as he went downward, Sasuke's moans louder. He teased a bit more, before forcefully grabbing a handful of Sasuke's ass. Sasuke squeaked, jumping slightly, causing the water to splash over the side of the tub.

"N-nii-san…" He breathed. "D-don't do that so suddenly…"

"Sorry…" Itachi said, but he wasn't really paying attention. He kept groping Sasuke's rear, while he started nibbling his neck. Now he could do this. Sure, he'd have to take it slow, since Sasuke wasn't used to it, but they had all the time in the world. Sasuke had obviously shown he wanted it as well, though probably not the same way Itachi did. He wanted it because he loved Itachi. Itachi loved Sasuke too, but he also wanted to connect with him on a deeper, more passionate level, skin to skin contact.

But…was it really that far off?

He moved his hand around to touch Sasuke's member, and he jolted in surprise, but let Itachi stroke him. Now that there was no way they could be caught, Itachi let himself go insane.

He stroked and rubbed until Sasuke was in tears, pressing up against him, whining and moaning. Precum leaked into the cloudy bath water, and Itachi ground his own arousal against Sasuke's back.

They could do this whenever they wanted! Itachi realized wildly. Sasuke belonged to him and him only!

With is eyes shining with lust, Itachi squeezed Sasuke dick until he cried out in pain, and told Itachi to be a little bit more gentle.

At first, Itachi figured he should listen to his little brother and go slower, but suddenly, that little voice was extinguished by a bigger, hungrier desire.

The desire to mark Sasuke, to claim him as taken.

It was the one thing on his mind, and he was so driven, he thought Sasuke would get used to it and love it just as much as Itachi did. Of course he would! They were brothers, they loved each other! Sasuke wanted this too!

So Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and forced him backwards, so his neck was exposed. Itachi leaned down to suck on the pale column, and Sasuke squeaked, wriggling a bit at the sudden pain. Then, he went limp as Itachi bit down roughly, sinking his teeth into the soft, pillow-like flesh, blood dribbling down Sasuke's shoulder. It felt so good to mark Sasuke, to bite down and feel the coppery taste of blood fill his mouth. Part of Sasuke was inside him now, his own blood was sliding down his throat, and he swallowed, licking his lips. What he wanted for so long was his at last, and there was nothing anybody could do to stop him!

Sasuke clenched his fingers against Itachi's arm, gritting his teeth as Itachi continued to nip at his neck. It felt good, sort of, but it hurt more. It stung, and his erection wilted a little, even in Itachi's heated hand.

Itachi oddly didn't seem to notice this. He kept leaving big red hickeys on Sasuke's skin, until it looked almost disfigured, like Sasuke had some sort of disease. Sasuke didn't look down to see for himself, but he could feel the throbbing everywhere.

He didn't think about this. Itachi was just showing his affection, and this was the way he did it. Itachi was a…physical person. Itachi loved him.

Right?

Finally, it seemed like Itachi was satisfied with the damage, and focused on bringing Sasuke to orgasm. Sasuke's neck ached, and he couldn't breathe so easily. But he thought, as long as Itachi stayed with him and took care of him, he could take it.

This time Sasuke would come, Itachi decided. This time, he would have his first real orgasm under Itachi's hands. This time, they would not be interrupted.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke cried, trying to thrash his head, but his neck forbade movement. Itachi's body felt so hot behind him, his hand burning his flesh, melting him. His parents were dead, but he had Itachi, he had this. As long as Itachi kept his promise, things would get better. He would heal.

Even though Itachi was creating new wounds.

"I-I'm…Itachi!!" Sasuke arched his back and came, and a huge crooked smile twisted onto Itachi's face. His hand became covered in Sasuke's seed, connecting them, binding them.

Forever.

* * *

Not much else happened the rest of the day. Exhausted, Itachi had carried Sasuke from the bathroom to their room and dressed him, admiring his naked beauty. This perfect boy was his. The puncture holes on his neck had stopped bleeding and were accommodating to the sting, but they were still so obvious. Red and glaring, it was as if Itachi had written his name all over Sasuke's flesh. So the world could see that Sasuke already had a brother, a master. A lover.

They ate breakfast and lazed around, cuddling, talking. Nothing much.

But that night, Itachi was in the mood again.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, really. He didn't want to refuse his brother, but he also really didn't want to come again. Once was enough for him in one day, he was still young and inexperienced. So he said something.

He expected Itachi to just shrug in disappointment, but not do anything Sasuke didn't want to do.

But that's not what happened.

Itachi had pinned him on the bed and straddled him, leaning in close to lick his jaw.

"Itachi…"

"Shh, otouto," Itachi said quietly. "Everything will be fine." And for Itachi, it would. He could see the confusion in Sasuke's eyes, but confusion was natural. He would have to learn that being with Itachi meant multiple orgasms at a time. He could understand why Sasuke couldn't do that, but that thought wasn't on his mind, strangely enough. Before, he would have done anything Sasuke had asked. But now, he felt in control, and Sasuke was powerless. He could do anything he wanted! At last!!

He stripped off Sasuke's shirt and attacked his chest, pulling at his nipples until they were red and perked.

Sasuke whimpered in discomfort as his body was slobbered over, but he reminded himself that it was Itachi. It was okay.

Itachi abruptly bit down on Sasuke's nipple, and he cried out in pain as blood trickled down his chest and then his hip. He placed his hands on Itachi's head and tried to push him off, but of course, Itachi was stronger, and did not budge.

Itachi's mind was being clouded by his own scent of arousal, and he hardly heard Sasuke's cries of disapproval as he marked and bit at his skin.

Tears spilled down Sasuke's cheeks, pain making his fingers tremble. Why was Itachi hurting him like this? Was this the way he showed his love? If it was…Sasuke didn't know if he could take it. This was the third time he had been ravished by Itachi, and already, he knew it would get more forceful. He reminded himself that Itachi was his brother, and they shared a bond that normal lovers did not have.

Itachi moved down from Sasuke's chest to his stomach, scraping his teeth along his flat abdomen. Then, he tugged down Sasuke's pants, ripping them off his ankles and throwing them aside. Next came his underwear, and Itachi stared at his flaccid cock with narrowed eyes. Sasuke swallowed nervously, hoping his discomfort didn't offend Itachi.

But after a few moments of silence, Itachi bent down and devoured Sasuke's member into his mouth.

Sasuke threw his head back, biting his lip to hold back a scream. Itachi's mouth was hot and wet, slicking up Sasuke's cock until it began to grow and throb. Sasuke whimpered, laying limp as Itachi's sucks got faster and harder. Sometimes, he would bite down, getting Sasuke's attention once again. He didn't know he could bleed there, but he found out soon enough.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke sobbed, tangling his fingers into Itachi's hair. "P-please…b-be gentle…" Itachi paid him no mind. Instead, he reached his hand around Sasuke's thigh and slid his hand between soft pale cheeks, searching for the bud he wanted.

Sasuke gasped as cold fingers touched him, and he shook his head frantically.

"T-that's--! I-Itachi, that's…weird!" Itachi still ignored him, circling the tiny hole with his fingernail, memorizing its location so he could access it easier in the future. The feel of Sasuke's skin drove him mad with desire, and he felt his erection give a painful throb, longing to be inside his little brother. One way or another, he would get what he wanted.

Before Sasuke could register it, Itachi's finger was shoved inside him. Pain shot through his spine, and he wriggled wildly, trying to get Itachi to move away. Itachi popped his mouth of Sasuke's shaft and licked his lips.

"It's alright Sasuke, just relax," he said quickly, his voice sounding high with pleasure. "Just relax, I'll make you feel good! I promise, just lay back." Sasuke's eyes shone with fear, not recognizing Itachi as his brother anymore. He was different. Crazy.

He was breaking his promise.

Itachi moved his finger around, thrusting it, scraping against thin muscle. Sasuke's face was red and glistening with tears, wanting it to be over.

It was, as Itachi brushed something inside Sasuke with the tip of finger. Sasuke screamed until his lungs burst, coming in just a few, weak spurts. It squirted onto Itachi's chest, while he gazed at Sasuke with his eyes glittering with something Sasuke had never seen before.

As Sasuke panted, slowly returning from his awful high, he realized something.

Itachi changed.

* * *

A/N: Well. This is as far as I've gotten. I have an idea on how to continue this, but it's going to be really difficult...  
So now you understand what it's really going to be about. Sad and angsty. I'm not going to tell you what happens [what's the fun in that??] but I will warn you that it gets scary. So prepare yourself.  
This is where Itachi's perspective ends. For the rest of the story, it's going to be mostly in Sasuke's perspective.  
I've had Prisoner by Jeffree Star stuck in my head for the past few weeks, so...I'm a bit hyper XD I'll give a cybercookie to anyone who knows that song ^^

Hurm,

The Cupcake Monster

P.S. Go vote in the poll!


End file.
